Puppet Master
by mimithenumberon
Summary: "Loki studied himself with a critical but appreciating eye. Long limbs, thin waist, pale skin that seemed to be powdered by the softest snow, but the most attractive features he possessed were his eyes." Warning:MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (it's a Loki/Loki fiction. XD) Enjoy and please leave a review if u can! X3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (as per usual with me...XD), M/M, Selfcest (is that even a thing?...Well language is adaptable...XD)**

**Actually this was a dare from a friend who claimed there was no way i could write a fiction only with Loki and i was like 'Oh yeah?!' And so this is the result of my enormous ego...X3 Loki gives a whole new meaning to 'go fuck yourself' XD I hope you guys like it and please leave a review if u can. It only takes a second and it will make me VERY happy! Thank you in advance~**

**Also, i do NOT own Thor or any of the characters.**

_**Puppet Master**_

Loki ran his hand through his raven hair, the silken strands filtering through his long fingers smoothly. It was already quite long, the tips reaching all the way to his shoulders, and Loki wondered if maybe it was time to get a haircut. Maybe not. He was quite fond of it and it was almost painful to envision a pair of scissors hacking at it. Curious to see how long it really was, he left the comfort of his bed and walked towards his full size mirror, there since he had been a child and he used to call it the one-and-a-half mirror on account of being so small compared to the height of the impressive thing. He dreamed of the day when he would grow up and be able to fit the length of the frame. And now he was even taller than it.

He smiled lazily at the memory and ran his fingertips over the reflective surface. Back then, Loki had wished to be big and strong more than anything in the whole wide world. He wanted to be like Thor and like the other warriors of Asgard. Like his father wanted. He wanted to fit in, for the rest of them to stop teasing him, for Odin to not look at him like he was such a great disappointment. He wanted to prove himself and be respected and not be treated like the black sheep anymore. Basically, he wanted everything Thor had. Golden looks, strength, respect, Odin's pride and love…

But fate was a curious thing. She was a stubborn lady who did things as she pleased and when she pleased, no matter how many times one prayed and prayed for a particular thing. If she didn't want to do something, she didn't. And all the things Loki prayed for were in her black book. Instead she graced him with intelligence, cunning, elfin beauty and a mysterious character. He was more alienated than ever and he gave up trying to make other accept him. Why should he bother? If they refused to see him for the amazing man he really was then that was their loss, not his. He once read in a book that the reason why people were envious of others was because they craved what those others had. From personal experience Loki knew this to be true.

He looked at himself intently. Say what you will about him, but no way could anyone consider him anything less than beautiful. He possessed features that made him look almost effeminate but he still retained something that made him distinctly male. The majority of men desired him and the majority of women were jealous of him. And with good reason too. Loki studied himself with a critical but appreciating eye. Long limbs, thin waist, pale skin that seemed to be powdered by the softest snow, but the most attractive features he possessed were his eyes. He looked into the deep emerald lagoons staring back at him. Even he couldn't see the bottom of those deep depths, depths riddled with dangerous secrets.

Unconsciously he reached his fingertips to his cheek, feeling the smooth skin, his eyes glued to his mirroring double. His fingers descended slightly lower to trace his thin lips, as pink and soft as rose petals. His neck was long and tiny. Goosebumps rose to attention in the descending hand's wake. He was beautiful. He knew that and he used this terrible beauty of his to his advantage. Those around him feared him because he was such an elusive and mysterious creature. They always knew he wasn't one of them. Nothing had changed since he was a child, except that now they had concrete evidence he was abnormal.

Loki felt a hand press on his shoulder and he looked back at the mirror, a little startled, to see who the intruder was. His lips parted slightly in surprise when he glanced into the green treasures of a perfect double of himself. His grin was stretched into a wide smirk and he had that mischievous glint in his eyes that Loki constantly used. He'd never been the target of that stare until then and he couldn't supress his own alarm bells ringing. Now he understood why Thor always reacted with dread and caution whenever Loki showed up…

Loki turned around slowly, facing his clone, a little curious about where this was going to go. He must have subconsciously conjured the illusion when he was traveling down the path of memories. It happened sometimes. Sometimes he loosened his self-control and his magic manifested itself of its own accord. This was one such curious case and Loki didn't know what to expect because he wasn't always the master over his powers.

The smirking illusion seemed to read his thoughts perfectly and he ran a reassuring hand through his hair, pulling the strands slightly just to shake Loki up a bit. Suddenly Loki had a crazy thought. Well, it was more of an inquiry. It wasn't a closely guarded secret that Loki preferred the company of men to women, though he had had his fair share of maidens too, and he had quite the reputation with his ex-lovers. There was a reason why he was seeked out by both sexes, and it wasn't simply because of his alluring charm.

He would be lying, nothing new there, if he claimed that he wasn't curious about his own performance in bed. Was he really as good as everyone claimed? Or were their standards simply low? It seemed lady fate favoured him that day and she presented him with the perfect golden opportunity to answer his own question. He grinned widely, once more acting as a perfect mirror to his own live double.

The clone pressed his lips against Loki's quite suddenly taking the other by surprise and he pulled their bodies closer, close enough for their chests to touch. Loki automatically wound his arms around the kisser's neck, eagerly accepting the invading tongue. Since the fake Loki was a manifestation of his magic, it not only knew all his most inner thoughts but also held a link to the real Loki. A link that allowed him to clearly see all of his desires and wishes. Loki had a fleeting image in which he was thrown on the bed and straddled and the next thing he knew his mental image was playing out. The bed sheets crumbled around him and the numerous green and black pillows softened his fall.

Loki tried to sit back up but, as his highly imaginative mind dictated, the clone was on top of him and flanking both his sides with his knees. He was effectively trapped. Loki saw no point in struggling against his desires, no matter how twisted and strange they were. If he so wished he could have ended the existence of his double with a snap of his fingers, but he was so very curious to see what it was like to be on the receiving end of his own fucking. He intended to enjoy this and he pulled the other down into a rough kiss, thus proving it and sealing his mind.

Immediately he felt two lips close around his arched throat and a very frisky pair of hands running all the way up his stomach and torso, moving under the pesky clothing material. Loki shuddered under the touch, amazed at the sheer pleasure of having all his sweet spots perfectly treated. The double licked a smooth line all the way down from Loki's jawline to his collarbone, unable to go further until the top was removed. Almost viciously the clothes were yanked down their owner's arms and over his head, leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable. Since the clone was effectively a mirror of Loki he also lost his own clothes as soon as Loki did. The result was a very delicious combination of the god duo.

Loki's imagination started acting up of its own accord again and he moaned wantonly when his dirty daydreams began to become reality. According to his master's wishes the puppet Loki descended down the milky pale chest, burning it with hot kisses, taking a few moments to swipe his silver tongue across the stepping ribs and plunge it inside the bellybutton extracting a very satisfying gasp from Loki. When the hem of the trousers was reached, Loki watched as his mirroring self teasingly bit on the material and began to pull it down, just low enough to expose the semi-hard member craving some attention.

The illusion smirked in a way which Loki found both infuriatingly teasing and also alluringly seductive. He wanted to grasp the raven-black strands and push the smirking lips on top of his cock. What a perfectly fitting punishment that would be for someone fabled of possessing a silver tongue. But before he could go through with his punishment, the double took the head of his erection between his lips and swiped his quick tongue over it. Judging by Loki's sudden petrification followed by a rush of pleasure coursing through his veins like liquid magma and colouring his skin to a fiery flush, the rumours regarding his skill to please another man were correct. All it took was one touch for Loki to fully comprehend how skilled he was and how he was able to so easily reduce other men to tears and pleas for more.

But Loki was a greedy man sometimes and he desired more. He leaned back, stretching himself fully on the long bed, letting the full wave of pleasure free reign over his larynx and his electrified nerves. The clone was incapable of doing something his creature couldn't, therefore Loki could take to heart that everything being done to him he had done to others. The expert tongue coiled around the length, now fully inside the fleshy cavern, and the tip continued to hit the back of the throat with each vigorous thrust. The vibrations running through his highly sensitive nerves, created by the puppet's moans, added unimaginable levels of pleasure to the act. It was almost more than Loki could handle and just as he was about to lose all self-restraint the double pulled away, making Loki actually whine for more.

Loki's mind was too far gone to properly organise his thoughts any longer, thus giving free reign to his mirroring self. He fluttered his eyelids and gasped softly when his legs were pushed apart as wide as they could physically stretch and the other moved in between the new opening, letting the two erections rub against each other in delicious friction. Loki knew what would come next and he was so eager…He couldn't believe he was capable of behaving this whorish, and in truth none of his previous bed partners had managed to reduce him to such a wanton state. Loki made a quick mental note to do this again in the future right before his ability to reason dissipated once more, this time for good.

He eagerly accepted the fingers that were pressed to his lips and he twisted his tongue around and in between the digits like a coiling snake, wishing he had another pulsing body part in his mouth instead. Loki was used to being taken dry since on many occasions men tended to be quite rough, seeing as they were warriors and all, and more than once he ended up being fucked against a wall or table. He would lie of he said he minded the rough treatment, but he also preferred when he didn't end up bleeding or with lasting pains.

Loki looked up with confusion when he found his mouth suddenly vacant, however when the previous occupants disappeared from his line of vision behind his elevated hips the answer to his silent question clicked and his eyes instantly went ten shades darker. He swallowed loudly and glanced into the dark, lusty green eyes of his own grinning face, once again shocked at how alluringly beautiful his elfish features were. He had an overpowering desire to reach his hands out and pull those feathery strands down, tangling his fingers in them, and kiss the curved lips with a passionate possession reserved only for the most amorous lovers. This whole interaction gave an entire new meaning to 'loving yourself'.

While Loki was pleasantly distracted by the almost sinfully skilled lips, the second Loki's fingers traced soothing circles around the tight ringlet of muscles before plunging the index finger all the way in to the knuckle, hitting the magic spot on the first thrust. Loki managed to break free from the devouring kiss so he could let loose a loud moan and hungrily buck his hips into the hand. The attack was so suddenly unexpected that Loki's back arched at an almost painful angle and his fingers clenched into fists, pulling on the charcoal hair and burning the double's scalp. The pull was strong enough for the second Loki to be dragged onto the other and for their chests to touch in a heated press momentarily pausing the movement of the finger.

However the pause was brief and as soon as Loki's grip loosened its hold, even slightly, the preparations resumed, this time with more ferocity and deadly accuracy until Loki was back on the brink of losing it. His voice was loud enough to echo off the surrounding walls, damning the consequences should he be heard. He only had one thing on his mind and it was slowly pushing inside him, having replaced the three fingers, filling him up with equatorial heat. The silent Loki was content with waiting a moment until his master adjusted to the sensation before, having read Loki's mind, he began to move at a fast pace, all the while increasing it even further.

Loki's eyes were shut tightly, his blank mind crumbling under the onslaught of ramming flashes of vivid colour and his body trembling as if it was conducting lightning. His skin quickly acquired a light sheen from the fresh perspiration cascading down his flushed physique and his chest heaved almost painfully with each gasp for oxygen. He could feel the explosive river of pleasure approaching, ready to drown him in the overwhelming torrent but Loki was unprepared for the maddening oceanic wave which crushed over him. He was unable to do more than open his mouth and eyes impossibly wide, his voice failing him as he was caught between ragged gasp and a shrill scream, his fingers twitching and flexing with the aftershock of the electrifying sensation.

He fell heavily back on the bed, exhaustion crawling over him like a nightly mantle. His eyelids felt so heavy and his skin so cold all of a sudden, already missing the other body's contact. He murmured something incoherent in his half asleep state but soon he felt another move around him, spooning his back and winding his long arms around him in a loving embrace.

A soft but possessive kiss was planted on the hollow between his neck and shoulder and that was the last thing Loki remembered before he fell into the land of pleasant dreams.

* * *

**THANK YOU for the read! I hope it was an interesting and pleasant one. Also, please take the short time to leave a review. Nothing necessarily fancy, just honest. Constructive criticism is also always welcomed. X3**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!~**


End file.
